


Own

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou





	Own

“嗯……”

 

少年细微的呜咽声促使他抬起了头，德拉科满意地看着眼前的场景，只着单薄的透白衬衫，手腕被捆在了曲起的脚踝处，被迫张开的双腿展露出旖旎的风景，被施了魔法的肉色阳具正有意识般以恰到好处的速度前后移动，被一圈粉色的嫩肉包裹着抽插个不停，他俯身去看躺在墨绿色床单上的男孩，颤抖的双肩显然是因为想要挣扎着从绑缚里逃脱，绿色的眼睛湿润地看向他，黑色的卷发被渗出的汗水浸湿，此刻紧贴于脸颊处又平添了几分虚弱的气息。

 

这大概是最让他兴奋的地方了，平日里波特总是活力十足，冲他张扬舞爪，没有丝毫尊重和礼仪意识，其实哪怕是现在也是一样，德拉科能从那双眼眸和蹙起的眉头中读出尚未屈服的意志，于是他勾起嘴角，脸上是恶劣的笑容。

 

“舒服吗，哈利？”

 

他猜测对方哼唧的声音本来是想传达怒意，只是在这种情况下听起来除了暧昧再无其他。男孩咬住下唇移开眼睛，大概是下定决心不再看德拉科，就好像这样便能守住些自尊和理智似的，金发男人的笑容多了几次嘲讽的意味，悬在那张清秀脸庞上的脑袋放得更低了些，他确定这个距离，自己的呼吸会正好地喷洒在对方汗湿的侧脸上。

 

“我按照你的形状订制了这些小玩具。”他用漫不经心的语气开口，“怎么样，被自己操的感觉？”德拉科微微侧头，眼神越过男孩的坚挺，“不过看起来没有我的大啊，这肯定满足不了你。”

 

男孩猛地回头，他们差点撞到一起，德拉科及时后退了一步，目光再次回到男孩的脸上，后者用尽全力冲他露出了愤怒的表情。德拉科真希望哈利能认识到这根本毫无震慑，而是与邀请无异。

 

征服欲在身体内苏醒——不，不如说在面对这个人的时候它从未停歇过，这个男孩一直都是他的大麻烦，德拉科敛了些笑意，回溯过往的记忆并不会给他带来任何宽慰。

 

“现在，我问你，”德拉科开始踱步于床前，“知道自己错在哪儿了吗？”

 

哈利绷紧了下巴，但身体仍时不时地抖动。

 

“好吧。”德拉科停住，戏剧般叹了口气，“你让我别无选择。”

 

抽出魔杖轻声召唤，另一个阳具形状的口塞便稳当当地出现在他的手中，德拉科注意到了那紧张的视线，他忍不住得意地笑，同时撩开长袍跨在了男孩身上。

 

“张嘴。”

 

这句命令当然也是白费，德拉科也没有指望对方乖乖听话，这些词语是不可能和“波特”同时出现在一个句子中的，除非是否定的形式，他只是用手捏住了瘦削的脸蛋，微微用力便使得颜色鲜艳的唇瓣分开了，接着没有丝毫犹豫地把手里的用具塞了进入。

 

“唔嗯——”

 

男孩只来得及发出几声不适的干呕声，这样的反应反而让硬物更容易地抵住了他的喉咙，没过多久涎水便从撑大的嘴角旁流下，德拉科终于看到了一个不知所措的波特，在他的身下极度色情地扭动着腰肢，下身还不断地传来噗嗤的水声。

 

而他从来就不是什么大度体贴的人。德拉科再次举起魔杖，轻轻地点了一下口塞的皮革尾端，从波特喉咙处发出的闷闷的几声告诉了他咒语已然生效。现在波特的嘴里也被一根活动的阴茎塞满了。

 

短暂的停顿后是压抑着的狂乱呻吟，男孩本能地去靠近那位束缚支配自己的人，不断挺起细瘦的腰去磨蹭德拉科，乱蓬蓬的脑袋左右摆动的速度很快，失焦的眼神迷乱地追寻着德拉科的动作，男人哼笑了一声，双手若即若离地划过瘦弱的身形，每一下不经意的触碰都会带来剧烈的颤抖幅度。

 

“看看你。”德拉科俯首在哈利的耳侧，“多么完美的一个婊子。”

 

骤起的呜咽声的意味也不言而喻。

 

他以良好的自控力直起身，缓慢动作着从这幅诱惑的风景上爬下，故意让自己的长袍衣角拂过那些裸露的奶白色皮肤，男孩渴求的鼻音断断续续，被捆绑的四肢不停地挣动，德拉科一直知道男孩的柔韧性很好，无论是对方身为格兰芬多找球手的事实还是以前的性爱经验，但他还是为眼前蠕动的腰肢惊叹。

 

他敢保证没人能在眼前男孩的这副表情下挺上多久，脸颊和鼻尖沾染上的可爱的红色因为肤色对比得更加艳丽了，绿色也因为水汽生动起来，尽管他时常嘲讽男孩没有遗传到布莱克家的好长相，但他心里也不得不承认，波特有独特的魅力，而他也可以勉强称之为美丽。

 

毕竟如果不是这样的话，他也不会费心去操一个乳臭未干的小孩子。哪怕是作为惩罚手段。他知道自己有那么点儿迷恋上波特了，可后者对此毫无感觉，德拉科也不费心去纠正些什么。

 

他毫无负担。当魔法部的那群人在小天狼星·布莱克死后把这个男孩交给德拉科的时候，他便拥有了哈利·波特，那个男孩是自己的。他当然可以随意处置自己的东西。波特和这个冰冷的庄园里的一切一样，都是属于德拉科·马尔福的。

 

他为这个事实满意地笑，不顾波特投过来的半是恳求半是疑惑的眼神，德拉科拍了拍波特凹陷的脸蛋，转身走出了房间，关上门连所有声音都隔绝在身后。

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
